


Your body’s whitest song

by Kaesteranya



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wet and wonderful afternoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your body’s whitest song

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the 31 Days theme for March 22, 2006.

Michiru Kaiou was that type of person who possessed grace, beauty and inner light that was not native to Earth. This was not an exaggeration in Haruka Tenou’s eyes. A Michiru walking was a young woman gliding; a Michiru smiling was a goddess’ blessing. It was in the water, however, that Michiru was in her best form.

  
The Senshi of Neptune dove, breaking the pool’s surface without a splash; she jetted forward just beneath the top, a white-skinned mermaid moving silently through sunlight spangled water. Her hair floated out behind her, becoming wings across her back. The waters seemed to par ways to let her surface, rippling out like sheets of silk on her skin.

  
“I thought you wanted to swim.”

  
“Clearly not as much as you wanted to.”

  
Michiru chuckled as she drifted over to the pool’s edge, pillowing her chin on her arms as she smiled up at Haruka. It was an invitation to kiss and Haruka received it most graciously. Their lips remained close or locked together as Haruka maneuvered herself into the pool with her lover. Their was a dance of limbs and wet skin over tiles.

  
“I wonder,” Michiru murmured a while later, “how long can we last, breathing nothing but each other.”

  
“It wouldn’t hurt to find out.”

  
The water welcomed them as they went under, barely making a sound.  



End file.
